The beginning of the end
by Madara 69
Summary: Everyone is starting a new life. But what happens when they are on the brink of a new war "Hope main antagonist of the story."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a new beginning

Four years have pass since the day the group of l'cie saved cocoon from falling. Everything had changed people are beginning to start up a new life and forget about the past. Some of them had settled down Snow and Serah got married right after the incident of cocoon and they are living a happy life. Sazh and his son Dajh had reunited together and had settled down and start a new life in Bodhum. Lightning went back and joined the Gurdian corps defending cocoon from the attacking monsters and doing much the same thing as she did before four years ago. Hope no one had heard from him since they saved cocoon he just disappeared out of the former l'cie's life but they did heard that his father died in the incident of cocoon falling but they didn't heard from him ever since everyone left to start a new life. Everyone was worried about Hope especially Lightning she had only been thinking of Hope the past Four years of where could he be and what he was doing. She was really worried because Hope had become an orphan and no one is looking after him. Lightning felt very guilty because she had promise Hope that she will protect him no matter what and that she will bring him to see his father again. She had felt really guilty because she felt that she had failed him and the promise she made.

Lightning's house Bodhum:

Lightning was sitting on a sofa at her house waiting for Snow and Serah to come and visit and they will have dinner together. Lightning's house was plain simple just a simple design nothing special two bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The furniture in her house is just simple the dining table is made out of wood and just a sofa and a television in the living room. Lightning was sitting on her sofa in front of the TV. She was thinking about Hope of what he could be doing and talking in her mind ''Hope what's happen to you is everything ok ''. She couldn't get the thought of hope out of her mind. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Lightning got up to open the door "hey sis how you doing". It was Snow lightning rolled her eyes and said "fine until you showed up". Snow just laughed it off. "Hi Claire nice to see you said Serah while giving her sister a big hug. Lightning just smiled and let the married couple step inside her house. They sat down and have a little chat before Serah going into the kitchen to make supper. This talk went on and Snow was telling something about his job and NORA of what they have been doing they had been helping around the city making sure no monster attacks. Lightning wasn't listening most of the time she was just dazing off half the time. Serah then suddenly spoke "Light is there something wrong you seem pretty down lately are you feeling sick?" "Oh nothing said Lightning I was just thinking about something." "What could that be said Serah" uhh …I...I...Was just thinking about Hope" said Lightning.

Suddenly the room was in silence then Snow breaks the silence by saying "hmm man that brings me back I was also wondering as well you know how is he doing. I also am worried about the kid." Serah then said "did you mean the boy that was with you guys when we reunited again. Yeah said Snow. How is he doing I never actually had a chance to thank him for what he did." Well that's the problem" said Lightning no one knows where he is he just disappeared nowhere to be found I tried to find out his whereabouts but no luck." "I wonder what he could be doing I hope he's fine said Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

Bhodum: Gurdian corps base.

Lightning was heading for the main meeting room because the Gurdian corp has very important information to inform every single officer about one certain thing. As lightning was walking down the corridor she sign and said in her mind and spoke to herself "what could all this thing be about I don't want to hear about the new resetting orders again it pains me to ever have to waste time and listen to Amodar blabbering about that again." She then reached the meeting room as she opened the door to go in she could see that every single officer was there and are all chatting away "ughh" moan lightning. Then she walked in and she felt a small tap on her shoulder when she turned around she could see a gorilla of a man standing behind her it was Snow. "Snow Said lightning what the hell are you doing here?" "Calm down sis you don't have to be that surprise I'm here because lutenant Amodar ask me and the rest of the NORA gang to be here. Lightning then looked over Snow and she could see Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui. "But I don't get it why would Amodar ask you to come in" "I also don't know but he did say he needed my help on something." Suddenly Amodar spoke using a microphone so that everyone in the room could hear. "Can I please have your attention" everyone in the room went into complete silence. The Amodar started to speak again everyone please take a seat everyone took a seat then Amodar began to talk. Alright the reason i- but he was cut off by a strong and stern voice "if I may Amodar I well tell them whats happening" It was Cid raines. Lightning turn her attention to him seeing his face made lightning sick in the stomach. "Very well then Cid" said Amodar. Alright then I will now begin. We have heard rumors about a certain organization called the "black phoenix" according to our information's this is an extremely dangerous organization but however we still do not know for sure what their intensions are yet. To put it this way we do not know who the leader of the organization is but we heard that they are building up an army filled with highly trained soldiers. But on top of that they have a main soldier group who are highly skilled and are the top class in combat. The group consists twelve members they call themselves the black demons. From the information that we have these twelve members are S-rank criminals of their own countries more than that they are also a former soldier of the top of their league and also all of them were once a former l'cie from 4 years ago. After Cid had said that the expressions of all the people in the room went shocked especially the former l'cie themselves. Then Cid started talking again "I know that all of this is too sudden but we need to be careful I want some group of officers to secure the perimeter around all of Bhodum because we still do not know what we are dealing with. The room went into complete silence until Lightning decided to break the silence "who do you exactly think the ring leader is? "We still do not know who it is yet but we are doing everything we can to find out who it might be." "But I can ensure you of one thing the leader of this organization is probably going to be a really powerful being because he is able to control such extremely dangerous people to follow his orders this gut is definitely not normal." Lightning then started to think of who it might possibly be. "But on top of that the safety of the citizens comes first leave the investigation to me now you are all dismissed you may leave." But as everybody began to leave Cid then spoke again "sergeant farron of the rest of NORA can I please have a word with you lightning and snow with the rest of NORA then sat back down on the chair. "What is it ask lightning" Cid then spoke the reason me and Amodar called you and the NORA members in are because the situation that we are in." "What are you talking about asked snow" Cid then began the reason we called you in is because we need your help if we are to go up against the black phoenix who would be suited to the position than you bunch "I agree said Amodar if anyone who can stand up against them it's you. "okay then I'll help you on this one" said snow with a hero grin on his face "it's my job sir you don't need to worry about it said lightning with a confidence voice." Cid then smirked and said "you sound confident do you actually realize what we are dealing with. "Of course I do cid but it's too late to get scared now that won't help will it" said lightning while she smirked. "Then I'm happy you understand well then that's it for today then if we hear anything about the black phoenix you guys will be the first to know." With that the bunch left the room leaving only two men by themselves "Do they actually know what we are dealing with?" Said Amodar "I hope so." Said Cid "this could turn out even worse than what we've imagined." With that the two men left the room still unsure of what is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The dark lord Zaron

Eden:

A man was bending down on his knees to another man who has his back turned looking up at the night sky The man that was bending down has black raven hair. His body built up with muscles but his body was an average size as normal people would have. The man kneeling down then started speaking "Lord Zaron all the preparations are now almost complete we will send Pyros and Kira out soon sir." Then the man standing up turned around and he was wearing black light weight armor and over it he was wearing a black robe which goes down to his feet he was wearing it zipped up so the armor could not be seen. On his robe was a pattern of red flames going around his robe and on the back there was a phoenix bird crest in the middle of his back. He was still young he was at the age of eighteen he was about a 185cm tall. His hair was platinum blonde or you can say it was silver his once green emerald eyes were now turned into bright red ones much like a "demon." Then he started to speak with a very cold and deep toned voice "very well Raphael my plans are going very smoothly as predicted once preparations are completed send them straight for Nautilus." "Yes my lord but are you sure of sending Pyros and Kira out I think they would just wreck everything in my opinion Kira is fine but sometimes Pyros could be a little hot headed." Zaron then turned around and gave Raphael a killing glare with his bright red eyes that when you see them it makes you which that you never have wanted to be born! "Are you questioning my judgment Raphael?" Raphael then reply in fear "n...my lord" "good" Zaron then smirked and said "hmm well I do know what you mean about Pyros sometimes he could be a little hot tempered but for this mission he is indeed the most suited after all he is one of the most powerful warrior in our organization." "Hmm but still as far as I know you are probably far more powerful than him." "Thank you my lord but still don't you think Pyros will just ruined the plan I mean he will just destroy everything that he can see." Zaron then smirked and said "well that's the point I set him up for this mission I want him and Kira to destroy everything that they see and to teach the peoples of Nautilus the true meaning of pain." "Now then Raphael make sure all the preparations are all complete and tell Pyros and Kira for me to turn everything to oblivion." "Ye...yes my lord." After that Raphael then walked away from the roof top area then Zaron then turned back to look at the night sky then he started to speak to himself. "Hmm now this world shall know pain." Then he started to say in a cold voice "what are you all doing now I can just imagine you are just all laughing it out and having a good time but now all that is about to change. "Hmm but I still wonder what have you been doing all these years Lightning." "I think you have never thought that such a weak and innocent looking kid like me could turn out like this now would you hmm but I have a feeling that I will meet you in person soon enough when that happens would you try to stop me and my plans for "world domination" hmm we'll just have to wait and see then."

END-


End file.
